Destiny
by Netto Zero
Summary: Aya Hoshino, a girl who was shunned by her friends. Why? She doesn't know. All she knows is that they are keeping a secret from her...
1. Prologue

Okay! Today's the debut for my new fanfic Destiny! Hope you guys like it!

Title: Destiny

Summary: Aya Hoshino, a girl who was shunned by her friends. Why? She doesn't know. All she knows is that they are keeping a secret from her…

Pairings: AyaxRei (gotta love them), RanxTatsuki (the funny couple so need them), MiyuxYamato (the lovey-dovey couple to bring romance), and MamixYuya (both 2nd places!)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALS! MIHONA FUJII DOES! I WISH SHE WOULD CONTINUE THE MANGA…T_T.

序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序

Destiny Prologue

_A week ago…_

_7 am at Tokyo University_

It's finally summer vacation! Aya Hoshino, best friend of 1 gal Ran Kotobuki and Miyu Yamazaki and girlfriend of 1 heartthrob Rei Otohata, packs up her clothes, accessories, and other essentials to go home. She's been staying in her baby blue colored dorm for the whole first year of college and decides it's time to go home. Aya hasn't seen Ran, Rei, and the others for a whole year; not even Christmas or New Years! Rei and Aya are in the same college but different programs. Aya's in the medical program and Rei is in the law program. Aya really didn't know what to pick at first and was planning to follow Rei, but she realized her true talent was taking care of others. So she decided to try the medical field. Aya is planning to surprise the others with her return. She has changed so much since the last time she's seen them. Her brunette hair is so long that it's two inches above her bust. Her measurements have also increased which could mean a lot of attention, especially from guys in Shibuya. Her pale, angelic face is still as beautiful as ever with full pink-red lips. She doesn't need makeup because she has natural beauty. There were a lot of evil eyes on her from the girls in Tokyo University followed by drooling guys. As Aya sits on the suitcase to get the lock on, her cell phone starts ringing. She doesn't look at the caller id and picks it up. "Hello?"

"AYA!"

Aya quickly moves the white flip-phone away from her ears. She keeps it in hearing and talking distance that's safe from Ran's loud, hyper voice.

"Ran? You're so loud!"

"Sorry Aya! It's finally summer vacation and I want all of us to hang out at the Odaiba Beach!"

"Sure Ran…but let me go home first and see my parents."

"Oh Aya! Always caring about others! You're such an angel!"

"Oh stop it Ran. What time do we meet?"

"10 pm!"

"Okay okay. I have to hang up now."

"Why?"

"The taxi's here and I have to go!"

"Okay…I'll see you later Aya!"

Ran hangs up and Aya puts her phone in her bag, sighing. _I can't wait to see you guys again…_Aya brings her bags and suitcase into the taxi. She sits in the black, leather seats and looks out the window. Deep into her thoughts, _I hope Otohata-kun will be there too…I haven't seen him for so long. Knowing Ran, she probably forced him to tag along. Miyu and Yamato got married and Miyu's learning to become a teacher…she'll become a great mother. Haha…I wonder how mother's doing. She called me six months ago to tell me she was pregnant. I wonder how mother looks with a big stomach…_Aya giggles to herself and the taxi driver, still watching where he's driving, speaks up, "Excited eh?"

Aya takes her eyes off the window and looks at him, "Yeah. I finally get to see my parents and friends again."

"Good luck then."

"Thanks!"

Aya looks at the window once again. _I wonder if Tatsuki kissed Ran yet? I haven't seen Yuya and Mami either…last time I heard from Mami was when she told me Yuya proposed to her. Do Sayo, Misato, and Naoki still play detective? Is Rei still the cold-hearted guy I love so much? Did a lot of things change in one year? _It's 8:05am and the taxi parks in front of a big, white house. The house is so big that it can be called a mansion. Aya steps out of the taxi with the taxi driver helping her get her things. Aya puts her stuff down with the taxi driver behind her and rings the door bell. Aya's father opens the door and sees Aya. He pulls her into a deep hug, "Aya. I haven't seen you in so long…"

Aya starts tearing up, "I missed you too father…"

"You've changed." Aya's father snickers and let's go looking at her from head to toe, "You should wear heavier clothes to hide _that._"

Aya blushes from embarrassment and shouts, "Father!"

A voice from inside the house, a gentle female voice, reaches outside. "Now now Hiro. Stop embarrassing Aya-chan and tell her to come inside."

Aya walks inside the house. Hiro and the taxi driver bring her suitcases and bags inside the house. The taxi driver leaves after collecting the money. Aya walks to the living room where she sees her mother stuffing herself with chocolate. Hiro sits next to Aya's mother and pats her stomach. "Himeko wouldn't stop complaining about how much pain she's been having. So I finally shut her up with some chocolate."

Himeko hit's the father's head and looks at him angrily. She turns her head to Aya and motions Aya to come closer to her. "My Aya-chan…you've matured so much."

"Thank you mother. I better start unpacking."

Hiro stands up and smiles, "I'll help you."

Himeko smiles sadly, "I wish I could help you too but…" She pats her belly and Aya giggles. "It's okay mother."

Aya and Hiro run upstairs.

序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序

Meanwhile in Shibuya

Ran Kotobuki is sitting on the chair, at Yamato's police box, placing fake nails on her fingers as her brother looks at her angrily. "Ran! Have you been paying any attention to what I was saying?"

"Nope. Sorry bro but nails come first!"

Miyu walks into the police box with a bento box in her hands. "Yamato! Miyu made lunch for you."

Yamato smiles and accepts it, "Thank you Miyu. Ran! You should be more like your sister-in-law!"

"Yeah yeah whatever bro! Hey Miyu what time is it?"

"It's…" Checks her baby green, heart shaped watch, "9:30."

"Really? For sure! Time flew as I put my nails!" She puts her hands in the air, admiring her fake, pink cover and red hearts, nails.

Miyu rubs her forehead, "Oh Ran, you're hopeless."

Ran grabs her coat and walks out the door. Miyu blushes while looking at Yamato and Yamato notices. He smiles "Okay Miyu but quickly."

Miyu wraps her arms around Yamato's neck and leans in to kiss him. Yamato's hands go around her waist and leans in too. Just millimeters away but Ran comes back in, "Miyu! Come on!"

"Alright already!"

"Maybe later Miyu?"

"Okay Yamato…"

They hug each other goodbye and Miyu follows Ran out of the police box. Ran climbs on top of Hachiko and looks around to see if any of her friends had made it to the meeting spot. Five minutes later, Tatsuki comes in running. As he is running towards Ran, a he slips on a banana peel, like he usually does…I think, and falls down ass first. Ran starts laughing hysterically, Miyu yelling Ran to stop, and Tatsuki pouting and rubbing his ass as he gets up. He gets back to his hyper self and runs again to hug Ran, "Ran-pyon!"

When he's an inch away from Ran's lips, Ran punches him with her small fists made of steel and sends him to the sky. Tatsuki recovers and looks at her teary-eyed. "Oh Ran-pyon."

"Not in public Tatsukichi!"

"Sorry Ran-pyon…so who else is coming?"

"We're still waiting for Mami, Yuya, Rei and Aya."

"It's been a while since we've last seen them."

"Yep! That's why I arranged this meeting!"

Another five minutes later, Yuya, Mami, and Rei walks in with Yuya waving happily. "Hey guys!"

Mami sighs, "I gave you too much coffee today…"

Rei, still showing no emotion, says a simple "Yo."

Ran jumps down from Hachiko and puts her fist in the air, "Alright! Now we have to wait for Aya!"

"Miyu will try calling her…"

Tatsuki puts out a thumbs up, "Go for it!"

Miyu dials Aya's number and Aya picks up, "Hello? Miyu?"

"Hey Aya. Are you coming to Odaiba Beach with us?"

"Yeah…but I'm running a little late. I'll be there in half and hour. Will you guys be able to wait that long?"

"Sure Aya! Anything for you!"

"Thanks Miyu. I'm almost done unpacking."

"Okay. If you want to find us, we'll be at Shibuya's National Park."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye Miyu."

"Bye Aya." Miyu hangs up and puts her yellow flip-phone into her red and white hoodie pocket. "So? What'd she say?"

"She'll be here in half an hour. We should hang out in the park while we wait."

Ran looks at the others for approval and they all nod their heads. Even if they said no, she would drag them along anyway. As the six walk into the park, they see an old, homeless lady, struggling to walk. The 3 girls run over to her and carefully hold her up, placing her on the park's bench. Rei hands the old lady a drink and Yuya runs back with food. Tatsuki shadows her from the blazing sun that nearly made the old lady faint. Ran's the first one to speak up, "Are you okay?"

"Oh my dear…I'm fine. You youths are so nice…so gentle and caring. I have to repay you."

Mami politely nods her head no, "Please don't. We didn't do this for anything in return!"

"Oh I know what to give you…" The hands that's not occupied with the drink goes into her pocket and pulls out 6 pendants. Each pendant had it's the same color chain, which is silver, but different gems. Ran takes the ruby pendant from the old lady, "This one totally fits me!"

Ran admires the pendant by letting the sun's light hit the red ruby making it sparkle. A glint of fire appears but Ran thinks it's only her imagination. The fire disperses. Miyu takes a pearl pendant. "Miyu likes pearls." She looks at the white pearl in awe. The wind blows around her to admire the pendant as well.

Yuya takes the aquamarine pendant, "Wow! It looks so cool but why's it wet?"

Mami takes the emerald pendant. "It's so beautiful…" The tree's roots start to flow around her ankle but not grabbing on to it so she doesn't fall.

Tatsuki picks up the yellow topaz pendant and starts dancing the Para-Para while placing it around his neck. "It matches the Machida Black's hair! So cool!" A flash of lightning appears from the sky but quickly retreats.

Rei takes the sapphire pendant, the last pendant the old lady was holding, "Thanks." The ground he's standing on forms ice and Rei notices it so he walks away from the ice before he slips and embarrasses himself.

The old lady smiles and disappears all of a sudden, leaving the six confused. Ran is the first to break the silence, "That was strange!"

Rei clears his voice which gets everyone's attention. "These pendants have powers. I have ice."

The others look at him with great curiosity and shock. Yuya pats his best friend's shoulder, which Rei shrugs off, and says, "What are you talking about? Aren't these just regular pendants?"

"No Yuya. They're not. You said your pendant was wet when you put it on. That means you have the element water. Honda's ankle is being wrapped around with tree roots right now." Everybody looks at Mami's ankle and what Rei said was true. He continues, "She has the element earth. When Yamazaki put her pendant on, wind blew around her. Right Yamazaki?"

"That's right. So that means I have the element wind."

"Yes. When Tatsuki put his pendant on, lightning appeared out of no where in the sky."

"So I'm sky?"

Yuya slaps the back of his head, "No you idiot! You're lightning! I don't think there's even an element called sky!"

"Ow…Sorry bro."

Yuya sighs and Rei continues, "Finally. The idiot with the red streak has fire. When she put the pendant on, the ruby lit up a small fire but the idiot was too dense to notice it."

"STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT!"

Rei smirks and asks Miyu, "Call Aya. It's passed half an hour."

"Okay." Before Miyu takes her phone out of her pocket, Ran and Mami grab Miyu's hand. Miyu looks at the questioningly "What are you two doing?"

Mami retreats her hand and says, "We can't let Aya know…what if evil starts coming after us. She could get hurt if she stays with us."

Ran nods her head in agreement and sighs sadly, "We have to tell her to leave us…I don't want Aya to get hurt."

"I just said that idiot!"

"Okay Ran."

Ran and Mami bicker while the others, including heartless Rei, worry about Aya.

序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序

_15 minutes ago…before Ran and the others got their perspective pendants…_

Aya runs out the house and starts running towards the park. Before she reaches there, she passes by an antique shop that catches her eyes. _This won't take long…Miyu said they'll wait for me…_Aya walks into the old, beat down antique shop. She looks around until something out shines the rest. She walks over to the dusty glass case but the pendant still shines. It's a yin and yang pendant with diamonds to make up yin and onyx to make up yang. The store owner, which happens to be the old lady, walks in from the storage room. "Can I help you young lady?"

"Yeah…can I buy this pendant?" Aya points to the pendant inside the glass case.

"You can keep it. I was going to get rid of the old thing."

"Really? You sure you don't want any money?"

"I'm fine my dear." She unlocks the glass case, with some falling on her hands as she takes out the pendant. The old lady puts it in a small, black and white box and hands it to Aya.

"Thank you!"

"I think it belongs to you…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing my dear. Run along…you don't want to keep your friends waiting."

"Oh that's right! Bye!" Aya runs out the store until she realizes something and looks at the old store…which is not there anymore? _What…where'd the store go? And how'd she know I was meeting up with my friends? _Aya opens the box and puts on the pendant. The sky turns dark and back to light, dark and back to light again. _What's going on? _Aya looks at the other pedestrians and everything looks completely normal to them. _Maybe it was just my imagination… _Aya continues to walk to the park where she sees Ran and the others. "Ran! Miyu!"

The six turns their heads to Aya's direction and watches her run to them. They only had one thing in mind, _I'm sorry Aya…_Ran tries to restrain herself from giving Aya a bear hug and Miyu breaks down into tears. Mami looks away with Yuya comforting her. Tatsuki looks at Aya teary-eyed and Rei, no emotion but deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down he's sad.

"We're sorry Aya…"

"What are you talking about Ran? Why do you all look sad?"

"We want you to leave us alone," says Ran as she had to choke out all those words, trying to bear the pain of losing a best friend.

Aya tries to not cry and succeeds. She looks at them questioningly, "What…why?"

"JUST DO IT AYA! GO AWAY!" Ran says as she turns away from Aya, lone tear crawls down her tanned face.

Aya looks at Miyu and Miyu runs to Ran with tears flooding her eyes. Mami and Yuya walk away followed by Tatsuki who goes to comfort his girlfriend. The two left are Rei and Aya. Rei walks towards Aya looks at her. He smiles sadly, which Aya has never seen before, and says, "Sorry Aya…and I'll admit this. I'm going to miss you."

He walks away, leaving Aya alone. The weather doesn't feel warm to her anymore, it's really cold and it feels like it's winter. Aya wishes she was back home, in her bed, and cry her eyes out. Her wish was granted. Aya is now in her house, in her room, with a comfy cerulean blue bed. _How did I…_She glances at the pendant. _Maybe this pendant has…powers? _Aya suddenly recalls what Ran said to her and allows tears to flow from her face. She lays down on her bed and falls asleep with a wet pillow full of tears.

序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序序

Hope you like this prologue! I worked so hard on it! Please review and be prepared next week for Chapter 1!


	2. Begin

Title: Destiny

Summary: Aya Hoshino, a girl who was shunned by her friends. Why? She doesn't know. All she knows is that they are keeping a secret from her…

Pairings: AyaxRei (gotta love them), RanxTatsuki (the funny couple so need them), MiyuxYamato (the lovey-dovey couple to bring romance), and MamixYuya (both 2nd places!)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALS! MIHONA FUJII DOES! I WISH SHE WOULD CONTINUE THE MANGA…T_T.

始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始

Chapter 1: Begin

Everyone, except Aya Hoshino, stood outside the Shibuya Train Station, trying to figure out what to do next with their life. Their life that has been turned upside down and twisted all around after helping an old lady. That's right, Ran, Miyu, Yuya, Mami, Tatsuki and Rei have obtained powers. Ran punches the wall with her bare fists, still unable to bear the loss of her best friend, Aya. They had to let Aya go. According to Ran, with constant reading of mangas and watching animes, after normal, average teenagers discover they have superpowers, evil is bound to show up. So far, it's been a week since they've obtained their powers and no evil in sight. Ran sighs and looks at Miyu, "Maybe I was wrong…"

Miyu lightly pats her best friend's back, "Maybe it's busy planning something evil. Why don't we come up with superhero names?"

Ran and Tatsuki nod in agreement and Rei's thinking _so gay…_Ran, Miyu, and Tatsuki gather in a circle while Rei leans against the wall. Mami and Yuya leave together to get some drinks for the gang. Ran smiles brightly and yells, "I got it!"

Miyu and Tatsuki look at Ran. At the time, Yuya and Mami return with orange and apple juices, handing one to its perspective owner. Rei gets off the wall and walks towards the gang. "Okay. I'll be Hotaru, the Maiden of Fire! Miyu as Fuyuko, the Mistress of Water, 2nd place as Kai, the Master of Water, Mami as Hana, the Lady of Earth, Tatsukichi as Raiden, the Lord of Lightning, and Rei as Yuki, the Prince of Ice."

Tatsuki claps happily saying, "I like it!"

"Miyu likes it too!"

Mami intervenes saying, "If this evil does come…how are we going to hide our identity?"

Ran smiles and puts an arm around Mami. "Well Mami…we all know you're rich and that you can get designers to design costumes for us."

"Oh. Sure."

Rei nods his head no, "No way in hell am I going to wear a costume. I'm leaving."

Rei walks away and Ran shouts, "I need your measurements!"

Yuya puts a reassuring hand on Ran's shoulder. "Don't worry Ran…I can get the measurements from our modeling agency."

"Thanks 2nd place!"

始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始

Meanwhile in Aya Hoshino's house

"Aya-chan…honey. Wake up. It's 1 pm."

Himeko Hoshino softly shakes Aya to wake up. Aya slowly opens her eyes to see her mother looking down at her. "Morning mother."

Himeko giggles, "You mean good afternoon. It's 1 pm…shouldn't you be playing with your little friends?"

_What friends…? _Aya sadly thought to herself. Not to let Himeko worry, Aya smiles a bright fake smile and says, "I think I'm just going to the library and study."

Himeko sits on the bed next to Aya and hugs her. "I think you should take a break from school work. Go out and get some fresh air."

Aya nods her head and Himeko lets go of her. "If you need me, I'll be in the living room or the bathroom puking."

Aya giggles and gets off. _I guess I won't be pressured anymore since I'm going to have a baby brother or sister…or maybe both!_ Aya puts on a baby blue tee-shirt and a white tennis skirt with baby blue sandals to match it all. She puts on the necklace Rei gave her on Christmas and touches the pendant. _Are we still together? _Aya grabs a white bag and walks down the stairs gracefully. "I'm going mother."

Himeko smiles and waves goodbye to Aya, "Have fun Aya-chan!"

始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始

Meanwhile at the Shibuya library

_Maybe there's a book about this pendant…but what section would it be considered? Maybe I should ask the librarian… _Aya walks up to the librarian and waits to get her attention. The librarian gets off the phone and smiles at Aya, "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if there's any books on weird and mysterious pendants."

"You're out of luck sweety. A young man just borrowed it a few minutes ago."

"Do you mind telling me who it is?"

"Not at all." The librarian types in the name of the book. "Okay. The book is called Element Pendants and the young man who took it is Rei Otohata."

"R-Rei?""Yes."

A small sweat bead goes down Aya's face. _Rei…what is he doing with a book like that? _"Thank you ma'am."

"No problem sweetheart. Is that all you need?"

Aya smiles and bows. "Yep. Take care."

"Goodbye," says the librarian as she watches Aya leave.

Aya leaves the library and sees the said man, inside the café reading the said book. _It's now or never…_ Aya bravely walks into the café, getting attention from a bunch of college guys, and sits down in a seat across from Rei. "E-Excuse me Rei."

_Rei? Since when did she start calling me that? _Rei, not taking his eyes of the book, says, "Yes Aya?"

"Is it okay if I borrow that book from you?"

Rei finally takes his eyes of the book and looks at Aya. He closes the book and takes a sip of his iced coffee. "Why?"

Aya looks down at her lap and says softly, "Because I need it."

"Here."

Rei places the book in front of Aya. He gets up and opens the café door to leave but before he does, he turns to look at Aya one last time. "Just give it back before two weeks."

Aya smiles and opens the book to the very first page. "Okay Rei."

Rei leaves the café and sighs, "The kinky bitch is going to kill me for violating the rules…oh well…" He takes a look at the café again and sees Aya reading the book. "It was worth it."

Aya opens the book. Before Aya could start reading, one of the guys in the café walks up to her and says in a flirtatious voice, "Hey babe."

Aya looks at the chestnut haired man and says, "Go away."

"Hehe…what's a pretty girl like you doing alone in a café filled with guys?"

"Nothing. Just picking up a book. Now if you'll excuse me…" Aya picks up the book and gets up. The guy blocks her way from leaving, chocolate colored eyes staring at her hungrily. "I think you should stay a little longer."

"I think I shouldn't. Now please move out of the way…"

The guy grabs her shoulders harshly and pulls her out of the café. "Let go of me you, you, you bastard!"

Now Aya never says that unless she's mad. This guy is seriously pissing her off. Too bad Ran or Miyu isn't here to save her. The guy pulls her into a dark alley, shutting her mouth with his hands. His mouth lingers to her ears and whispers huskily, "Shh…you might attract some attention."

_What am I going to do! If only I was as strong as Ran or Miyu! _More anger starts to fill up inside Aya. The guy slowly trails kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. Aya clenches her fist and tear drops fall down her face. The Yang side of the necklace starts to glow which makes time stop. Aya suddenly glows with her hair changing to silver and her eyes turning onyx black. Time resumes and the man notices the change in her. "What the fuck! Are you some kind of a freak?"

Aya smirks evilly and her voice is low but soft. "You are going to die very soon…"

The guy looks at her horrified and lets go of her. Aya suddenly chokes him and pushes him into a wall, literally lifting him off the ground. Aya chuckles evilly. "I'll be nice and give you a warning. Don't go anywhere near traffic or you'll regret it."

"I don't need to listen to you! Leave me alone you freak!"

The guy runs away and Aya watches from the distance as he runs right into traffic, being slaughtered by a school bus. Aya chuckles to herself evilly. "I warned him. Oh well."

Aya stops time once again and changes back to her normal self. Aya's normal body is not used to such power so it makes her faint. Lucky for Aya, the alley was a shortcut to the train station, which was the direction Rei was heading. He sees the fallen angel on the ground and scurries to her side. "Aya?"

No answer from Aya but she clutches onto the book. Rei sighs and decides to do the chivalrous thing. He picks her up and walks towards Ran and the others.

Everyone turns their head when they see Rei, though not surprised about him coming their way but the princess that he's holding. Miyu runs over to Rei looking at Aya worriedly, "Aya! What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I was walking through the alley and I found her knocked out."

Mami, Ran, Tatsuki, and Yuya walk over to Rei as well. Mami puts a hand on Aya's forehead. "Definitely not passed out because of a fever. Could it be that the evil we're searching for got Aya?"

Ran looks at Aya's body, guilty, and looks down. "It's all my fault…they still got Aya even when she wasn't around us. If I had been with her…I could've protected her…I-"

Aya slowly starts to wake up and sees Ran and everyone staring at her. "W-What? Is this a dream?"

Ran smiles and goes to say no but gets cut off by Rei immediately, "Yes it is."

Aya smiles sadly and passes out again. Ran looks at Rei angrily and shouts, "What the hell was that for?"

"We can't have Aya find out about our powers. I found a book that explains the powers of these pendants. It says that a person who does not possess a pendant catches a person who does have a pendant loses their powers for 48 hours. We can't afford for that to happen. All of us will be defenseless."

Tatsuki decides to play smart and suggests, "Maybe we should protect Aya but without her knowing. Like secret bodyguards."

Yuya nods his head and decides to add more, "I agree. I think the evil is for some reason after Aya."

Mami reaches into her bag and pulls out her green colored cell phone. "I'll have the limo drop Aya back home. By the way, did anyone notice that time stopped for a couple of seconds? Like everyone besides us stopped moving?"

Ran nods her head rapidly and says, "Yeah you're so right! That was uber weird!"

Rei removes some strands of hair from Aya's face. "Same here…and don't call the limo Honda. I'll drop her off…"

Ran starts making lovey dovey faces at Rei, making him glare at her and walk away with Aya.

始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始

Back to Aya's house

Rei rings the bell, impatiently waiting for someone to open the door. Two minutes later, Aya wakes up and notices she's in Rei's arms. She blushes into many shades of red and quickly gets off Rei. "S-sorry…"

Rei looks at her, missing the warmth near his body, and pats her head. "It's nothing. Just be careful next time. What happened anyway?"

"I don't know. I was at the café and then this guy walked over to me and pulled me into a dark alley." Aya suddenly shudders from the memory. "Then he started to…" This is when she slowly starts to cry.

Rei gets kind of scared, not knowing what to do since he's not good at comforting girls. "What'd he do?"

"He started to…trail kisses…on my neck."

Rei's face goes from calm to shock. Worry takes over him, but of course he won't show it. He doesn't have the title "Ice Prince" for nothing. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine now…but I wonder where the guy went. I blanked out right after that."

"Does this guy happen to have chestnut colored hair and chocolate brown eyes?"

"Wearing a green t-shirt?"

"And a playboy grin?"

"That's definitely him. How'd you know?"

"He died in an accident a few minutes before I found you. He got hit by a bus."

Aya sighs with relief but at the same time feels bad for the guy. The door opens with a very grouchy Mrs. Hoshino. Himeko looks at Rei and waves hi but very lazily. "Oh yeah Rei…I forgot to tell you that my mother's pregnant."

"I can see that," as his eyes look at Himeko's stomach.

"Hehe…Aya-chan, you look tired."

"I'm fine mother. I'm going to go to bed early."

"Go ahead."

Aya walks into the house. She turns around to say bye to Rei. Right after that, she jumps onto her bed and falls asleep. Rei goes home instead of hanging out with the others and falls asleep too.

始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始始

Sorry for the long delay! I was soo lazy to write this! Gomenasai! Please review! ^_^


	3. Book

Title: Destiny

Summary: Aya Hoshino, a girl who was shunned by her friends. Why? She doesn't know. All she knows is that they are keeping a secret from her…

Pairings: AyaxRei (gotta love them), RanxTatsuki (the funny couple so need them), MiyuxYamato (the lovey-dovey couple to bring romance), and MamixYuya (both 2nd places!)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALS! MIHONA FUJII DOES! I WISH SHE WOULD CONTINUE THE MANGA…T_T.

本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本

Chapter 2: Book

The sun seeps through Aya Hoshino's bedroom window. The rays hitting her pale but not unhealthy pale face. She slowly opens her eyes, letting her vision clear up. The first thing she sees is a book. Not just any book. The book called "Element Pendants." Aya gets up from her bed, still wearing the clothes she went out with yesterday. Aya decides to go to the bathroom before changing into blue pajamas that has puffy white clouds on it. An hour later, she picks up the book and sits down on her bed. Aya flips through the pages and realizes that the end pages are empty.

"That's odd, maybe I should just start from the beginning…"

Aya turns to the first page which has a picture of her pendant. She slowly traces the picture with her fingers and flips to the next page. The letters were written big, bold, and elegantly. She reads it out loud.

"If you are reading this book, then you are probably one of the chosen ones. A person with a pendant can see what is written. There are certain rules to follow if you want to keep your powers and your life. The pendant has now become your lifeline and if it is destroyed, you will die."

Aya shudders from the words spoken out loud. That was just the introduction and Aya knows that once she starts reading this book, there's no turning back. She flips to the next page which is the table of contents.

Table of Contents:

1. The Five Sacred Rules

2. The History

3. The Six Warriors

4. Gathering the Others

5. Split Personality

6. The Fifteen Pendants

7. How to End the Cycle

Aya, deciding that she'll need a little more privacy than her own home if she's reading this book, changes to baby blue t-shirt and white shorts with matching baby blue accessories and white flats. She takes the book with her and her purse with important necessities. Last but not least, she puts on the pendant Rei gave her for Christmas.

Aya waves goodbye to her mother and heads out to the library.

Library

Aya finds a table in the corner that is not occupied by anyone and takes a seat immediately. She takes out the book and begins to read…

Book (Aya's POV)

Chapter 1: The Five Sacred Rules

As the chapter title says, there are five sacred rules that if one is broken three times or if all of them are broken, you will die. Generations after generations, there has been two pendant holders that have died. What you are wondering right now…how did you get into this mess? It's your destiny. It came to be since the day you were born.

These are the five sacred rules:

1) Never take off the pendant- That means you will lose your powers and you will have to face the _Warui Oni_ (Chapter 2) without the help of the pendants. You can defeat the Warui Oni but there is also a chance you can die from the attack. Only five Warui Oni will show up but don't underestimate them.

2) Never let anyone find out about the powers of the pendant- The penalty for that is you will lose your powers for 24 hours. Chances of Warui Oni showing up are 95% so be prepared. The only exception is another pendant holder.

3) You can only use your final blow once- Using the pendant's final blow twice can put you in a coma for two weeks. If you manage to still be standing after two and do it a third time, you can be put in a coma for 2 months. Third times it happens, you'll die.

4) Hide your identity- The rule which is tied with the 2nd rule. The pendant holder must change their name and appearance when using the pendant. If a non-pendant holder finds out, he/she will die or be seriously injured.

5) Make sure the pendant is not destroyed- The most important rule of all. This rule is the only rule that will not give you a second chance. Once you break/destroy the pendant, you die. There has only been one pendant holder that has broken this rule. He tried to commit suicide and see if the pendant will disappear if he breaks it. Unfortunately, his death was in vain. The pendant reappeared and the cycle just kept going.

…

Chapter 2: The History

In the year XXXX, Queen Maria bore twins, Kin and Gin to King Shiro. As the twins grew up, both of them would compete against each other to please their father and to inherit the throne. Kin was the handsome, popular and kind blonde twin and had beautiful blue eyes that could compete with the beauty of the ocean. Gin, on the other hand, was the handsome, mysterious, and cold white haired twin and had onyx eyes that can compete with the night sky. Kin was the scholar and Gin was the warrior. Kin had powers of healing and Gin had powers that can kill anyone.

When they turned 18, King Shiro grew sick and was dying. He created fourteen pendants before he died. These fourteen pendants would belong to fourteen warriors, warriors who were to help Kin, the chosen twin, guide the kingdom. Queen Maria died shortly after King Shiro's death.

At the age 21, King Kin gave away the first six pendants. Before he could give away the rest, Gin attacked Kin which made the other pendants scatter around the world. The war between Kin and Gin grew on. Gin created the Warui Oni, demons that would follow his every whim.

Now it was a race to find the other eight pendants. The six warriors of Kin vs. the Warui Oni of Gin. The six warriors were able to find all the pendants but seven of them were stolen by the Warui Oni. The pendants stolen by the Warui Oni were given to warriors hand picked by Gin also known as the Generals. The Generals had their own brigade of Warui Oni. Each General had a rank but number one would always be Gin.

Years later, after years of training, Kin and Gin had decided to confront each other, the final battle began. Their army against each other. Towards the end of the battle, many have died, including the warriors. The only ones left were Kin and Gin and the burning remains of their kingdom. Kin and Gin were delivering the final blow. The blow was so strong that it created another pendant, the fifteenth pendant. The fifteenth pendant had both the darkness and light shared by Kin and Gin.

The war ended with both Kin and Gin dying. The pendants disappeared too.

Two years later, new villagers moved into the once a kingdom. One of those villagers happened to be a witch. She learned about the history of the kingdom and was very interested in it. Deciding for history to repeat itself, she cast a spell on the land. The spell was so strong it brought back the fifteen pendants.

The purpose of the spell, she wanted entertainment. Every generation, the reincarnation of the warrior from the kingdom would regain their pendant. Their reincarnation would have no memory of it, however, except the six original warriors who would have a little memory of it. The witch is still alive today to watch over the keepers of the pendants.

…

Chapter 3: The Six Warriors

The original six warriors had the six main elements. They were followers of Kin and were very loyal to him. The original six warriors are the heroes that will be able to save all of humanity but that depends on which side the fifteenth pendant holder takes (Chapter 5).

Hotaru Hi- The first pendant and a female. She was the top ranked general in Kin's kingdom and the holder of the ruby pendant. Hotaru's main element was fire.

Hana Tsuchi- The second pendant and also a female. She was ranked number two in Kin's kingdom and holder of the emerald pendant. Hana's main element was earth.

Yuki Aisu- The third pendant and a male. He was the third ranked general but the first ranked general when it came to the male and holder of the sapphire pendant. Yuki's main element was ice.

Kai Mizu- The fourth pendant and also a male. He was the fourth ranked general and holder of the aquamarine pendant. Kai's main element was water.

Fuyuko Kaze- The fifth pendant and a female. She was the fifth ranked general and holder of the pearl pendant. Fuyuko's main element was wind.

Raiden Raikou- The sixth pendant and a male. He was the sixth ranked general and holder of the yellow topaz pendant. Raiden's main element was lightning.

The seventh general now varies since it depends on who obtains the pendant. The six warriors will always remain the same.

…

Chapter 4: Gathering the Others

In total, there are fifteen elements, seven of them chosen by destiny and eight of them chosen by choice. The seven pendants that are chosen by destiny are the fifteenth pendant and the six original pendants. The other eight will be chosen if they pass a single test given by the pendant or the fifteenth pendant holder would assign that pendant to it's owner. The other eight pendants are scattered around the world and it is the job of the other six warriors and the fifteenth pendant holder to find it.

This hunting game can determine the outcome of which side wins, light or darkness.

…

Chapter 5: Split Personality

If you can read this, then you are the fifteenth pendant holder. The pendant is designed to look like the yin-yang, the symbol of balance but also of destruction. The diamond side represents light and the onyx side represents darkness. This pendant is the most special pendant of them all. This is the deciding factor whether the world lives in peace or chaos.

The fifteenth pendant has the ability of transforming the pendant holder into it's specific element. For example, when the holder decides to use one of the elements he/she changes completely; from looks to personality.

The darkness element gives the person snow white hair and onyx eyes. The dangerous part about this element is that it controls you completely. You cannot fight back in the darkness's decisions. The darkness element can manipulate you and brainwash you. You may want light right now but as long as you continue to use the darkness, the element can make you change your mind, causing a different outcome. This element also has the power to predict any death or make one up for the future. The darnkess element also has the ability to summon the Warui Oni.

The light element gives the person blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. This element can give you a mind of your own but it's pretty weak when comparing itself to the darkness. The light can become stronger but that depends on the user's resistance against the darkness. This element has the power of healing and can bring back a person or thing to life. The sad part about this is that it cannot be used one hour after the person or thing dies.

The darkness element is the power to protect yourself and the light element is the power to protect others.

The outcome is yours alone. Will you fall into temptation and destroy the ones you love or will you save everyone from the destruction?

…

Chapter 6: The Fifteen Pendants

1) Ruby- Fire

2) Emerald- Earth

3) Sapphire- Ice

4) Aquamarine- Water

5) Pearl- Wind

6) Yellow Topaz- Lightning

7) Garnet- Wood

8) Amethyst- Space

9) Blue Zircon- Time

10) Moonstone- Psychic

11) Amber- Sand

12) Pink Sapphire- Emotional

13) Jasper- Physical

14) Opal- Metal

15) Diamond and Onyx- Light and Darkness

Chapter 7: How to End the Cycle

-Blank-

Book (Normal POV)

Aya slowly closes the book, too overwhelmed at what she's been reading. She glances at the name of the author _Mitsukai Majo__huh? She really knows how to scare people…I wonder how she knows all this. Could she be one of the previous holders?_

Aya slowly walks with the book in her hands. Before she leaves the library, she glances at the stacked up magazines with Rei Otohata in the cover. Aya jumps up as she remembers that she must return the book to Rei once she has finished.

WcDonald's

The new six warriors are eating lunch together while devising a plan to keep an eye on Aya.

Ran talks first with her mouth full, "I sink we should jus rail everywhere she goes."

Miyu gives Ran a drink to swallow the whole thing. Mami scowls while Yuya is looking at his wallet pityingly. Rei is getting annoyed and decides to leave. Tatsuki is the first to notice. "Where are you going bro?"

"Away from hindrance."

Ran drops everything she's eating and stands on the table with one foot and her fist in the air. "I'll get you Rei Otohata!"

Rei pushes open the glass doors while Miyu and Mami are trying their best to get the number 1 gal to sit down.

-Meanwhile-

Aya looks like a lost puppy as she moves around Shibuya looking for the ice prince. _I wonder where he could be… _Aya spots him leaving from WcDonald's. "Rei! Wait up!"

Rei wonders where this angelic voice is coming from until he turns his head to find Aya. "Aya…"

"Hey Rei. I finished the book you gave me…it was really interesting!"

Rei looks deep into Aya's hazel eyes while Aya's stares at Rei in confusion. "Um…Rei?"

"Uh what? Sorry Aya. And thanks for the book," replies Rei as he takes the book from her hands.

Aya blushes and looks down at her feet while asking, "So Rei, are you busy?"

"I'm going to work."

"O-Oh…okay. Have fun…" _I really wanted to hang out with you Rei…_

"Later."

He waves goodbye and walks away from Aya. Aya clinches her fist as she watches Rei's retreating back. _Rei…why won't you give me the time of day? Even just for fifteen minutes? You would do that for Ran wouldn't you? Are you still in love with her even though you told me you're not anymore?_

As tears begin to fall, time stops. Aya is filled with darkness and the black side of her pendant starts to glow. She runs to the park quickly and hides behind a tree as she transforms. _I remember what happened that day! The day that bastard tried to make a move on me! Wait…why am I thinking like this?_

_**I'm your dark side…**_

_What?_

_**I am a part of you, the part that you refuse to show because you're scared. The side that you want to let out when you're angry, sad, or jealous.**_

_What are you planning to do?_

_**What you want to do of course…**_

Aya begins to wonder what her dark side was talking about. As soon as she figures it out, the Warui Oni (level 1) show up. "Find Ran Kotobuki."

The Warui Oni nod their head as they rush out to find Ran.

本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本本

Wow…it's been a really long time since I've updated this story. Sorry…I was really lazy hehe ^_^. Don't worry, I'll start updating more but I need them reviews you know? Anyway, find out what happens to Ran on the next chapter of Destiny! I hope the book wasn't confusing… ^_^'


	4. First Fight

Sorry for the very, very, very late update! Hope this chapter makes it up to you!

**...**

Chapter 3: First Fight

**...**

Previously on Destiny

He waves goodbye and walks away from Aya. Aya clinches her fist as she watches Rei's retreating back. _Rei…why won't you give me the time of day? Even just for fifteen minutes? You would do that for Ran wouldn't you? Are you still in love with her even though you told me you're not anymore?_

As tears begin to fall, time stops. Aya is filled with darkness and the black side of her pendant starts to glow. She runs to the park quickly and hides behind a tree as she transforms. _I remember what happened that day! The day that bastard tried to make a move on me! Wait…why am I thinking like this?_

_**I'm your dark side…**_

_What?_

_**I am a part of you, the part that you refuse to show because you're scared. The side that you want to let out when you're angry, sad, or jealous.**_

_What are you planning to do?_

_**What you want to do of course…**_

Aya begins to wonder what her dark side was talking about. As soon as she figures it out, the Warui Oni (level 1) show up. "Find Ran Kotobuki."

The Warui Oni nods their head as they rush out to find Ran.

…

**Meanwhile at the store Rei works in… (I forgot the name…if it even had a name…)**

As Rei stacks the new CDs in the stands, he has a quick flashback of what Aya said about the book. _"It was really interesting!"_

_That's strange…only people who are the chosen ones could read it. Aya wouldn't say that unless she read the book. What if Aya is a chosen one? I should call her when I'm on my break…_

"Otohata!"

Rei turns his head quickly to see Miyu panting as if she's been running. "Yamazaki? Why do you look like you ran five miles without taking a break?"

"I did…but that's not the point! Ran is being attacked by the Warui Oni and she still doesn't know how to use her powers!" shouts Miyu while throwing her arms up franticly.

"This quickly? Alright, I'll come. Hold on." Rei walks into the manager's office.

His manager looks up from reading his magazine as he hears the door open. "Hey Rei. What can I do for you?"

"Can't talk. It's an emergency."

"What is it?"

"Warui Oni," bluntly says Rei as he turns his back on the manager, facing the door.

"What?" asks the confused manager.

"Glad you understand." And with that, Rei leaves with Miyu to Shibuya's elementary playground.

…

**At Shibuya elementary playground**

Ran is now resorting to her booterang, which becomes an epic fail. Mami, Yuuya, and Tatsuki try to get the two Warui Oni's attention to attack them instead but they're only aiming for Ran. Ran even tries to scratch them with her fake pink tips. "Come on! Die!"

"Ran!" shouts a running Miyu along with Rei. Rei looks at Mami and walks up to her. "Do you have Ran's costume?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just go get it. I'll explain later." Mami rushes to her parked limo with Yuuya. Now Rei turns his attention to the girl climbing up a pole. "Idiot."

"Don't think I didn't hear you jerk!" Ran starts to get angry.

"What are you doing, bro?" asks a confused Tatsuki.

"Trying to get Ran angry. It'll trigger her pendant. That's the only solution right now since she doesn't now how to activate it yet."

"If you know so much, then why don't you do it?" shouts Ran get even angrier.

"It's your own battle Kotobuki. If I do something, the Warui Oni may come after me," states Rei with a slight smirk.

Ran, Miyu, and Tatsuki's jaw drops. "What?" shouts all three.

"You're not going to learn if I help. Just bring the fire in your heart."

Mami returns with Ran's outfit. The whole costume is red and orange. It's a red mask that covers the bottom part of her face. The shirt has a big "H" on it for Hotaru, which is in red surrounded by orange rhinestones. In the back, it's the same thing except it's a number "1" instead. The whole shirt itself is red with orange fire designs around it. It's a no sleeve. The skirt is a red and orange cheerleading skirt. It comes with red knee-length boots with and orange stripe on the top. And a red hairband to finish it. "Here it is Otohata."

"Kotobuki. How fast can you put on an outfit?" says Rei finally taking his eyes off the costume, hoping to not wear one like it.

"Five seconds, duh!" exclaims Ran as if it's the most obvious thing.

"Alright everyone," Rei turns to everyone. "Miyu, Mami, you make sure Kotobuki gets into this costume, quickly. Yuuya and Tatsuki, hold them back until Kotobuki gets ready."

Everyone nods their head until Yuuya asks, "But what will you be doing Rei?"

"I have to go back to work." Everyone sweat drops.

Rei starts to walk away and the plan falls into action.

"Ran!" shouts Miyu and tosses her the outfit.

Ran runs out followed by Miyu and Mami while the Yuuya and Tatsuki stand in front of the angry level one Warui Oni.

Ran, just like she said, comes out five seconds later. Mami and Miyu hide behind a sakura tree while Tatsuki and Yuuya hide behind the slide.

_The jerk said I have to bring the fire in my heart. What makes my heart race? Shopping and fashion! And when I'm angry! And Tatsukichi and…Oh…I get it._ Ran closes her eyes and the ruby pendant starts to glow. Ran's eyes turn red and she smiles a deadly smile at the Warui Oni.

"I am the Maiden of Fire, Hotaru. Prepare to be burned by my fashionable flames!" exclaims Ran, pointing at the Warui Oni.

The others sweat drop at her entry quote.

Ran smirks at the two Warui Oni and suddenly appears behind them. She puts both hands up and in front of the two Warui Oni's faces. Ran inhales and exhales, fire speeding out both of her hands. The two Warui Oni are burned to death and fall to the ground. They disappear after a second.

The others run towards Ran with excitement and congratulate her.

"Way to go Ran!" shouts Yuuya giving her a high five.

"Thanks Second-place." Ran returns the high five.

…

Meanwhile, Rei doesn't return to his job. Instead, he walks to the park and sits on a bench. He takes out his dark blue cell phone and stares at it. _Maybe she's busy. Aya's probably studying or helping her mother. I should try though…_

Rei dials Aya's number. After three rings, Aya picks up. "Moshi Moshi Rei."

"Are you busy?"

"No. I'm just sitting at home. Why?"

"Come down to the park, we need to talk."

Aya gulps but answers, "Okay."

…

At Aya's Room

_Oh no, what if Rei wants to break up with me? No Aya, don't say that. There might be a good explanation why he wants you to meet him. Yeah…_

Aya leaves her house after saying goodbye to her mother. She runs to the park and sees Rei sitting on the bench. "Rei," greets Aya.

Rei turns his head to see his girlfriend. "Aya. Please, sit down."

Aya looks confused but she obeys. There's a good five-minute silence until Aya speaks, "What did you want to talk about?"

"What did you read in that book?"

Aya looks away and thinks for a few seconds, _Should I tell him the truth? But what if he's not a chosen one? Maybe I should just tell him…being truthful is healthy in a relationship. _"There was nothing in the book. It was empty." Rei stares at her and Aya is shocked at herself. _What did I do?_

"Oh. You didn't read anything about two kings?"

Aya thinks to herself and then it hits her. _Wait, two kings? That means, Rei's a chosen one. Oh my gosh!_

Aya turns her attention to his neck, which a sapphire pendant necklace is hanging down. "Ice…" Aya blurts out.

"What?" Rei looks at her confused.

_**This is good. Lie to Rei and tell him you don't know about the two kings.**_

_It's you again…the dark side of me._

_**We have the element of surprise. You can have revenge on him for all those times he has hurt you.**_

"Aya?" Rei pokes her.

"Sorry Rei. No, I didn't see anything. The book was empty. That's why it was so interesting." _What have I done…_ Aya thinks to herself with guilt.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Rei gets up and walks away.

Until Rei is out of sight, Aya stands up and runs to hide behind a tree. She starts to sob silently for lying to her boyfriend.

_**You may not want to admit it but you really want to hurt your boyfriend. The same way he hurt you.**_

_It's not true…_

_**Don't lie to yourself. I am you and I know how you feel. You shouldn't hide your feelings Aya. These feelings of anger, jealously, revenge, and hate are all golden for me to defeat the light.**_

_So these bad feelings are helping you?_

_**Yes. By the way, Hotaru defeated the two level one Warui Oni you sent out to get Ran Kotobuki.**_

_But it was an accident! I never meant for them to get Ran!_

_**Yes you did. You want to but your kind heart doesn't want to hurt your so-called friend.**_

_Leave me alone!_

_**I can't, I am you and you can't leave yourself.**_

Aya starts to cry harder and wishes she could go back home. The white side of her pendant glows and she's back in her room. "The same thing happened again?"

Aya picks up the yin-yang pendant around her neck and stares at it. "I can't believe that I, Aya Hoshino, out of all people, ended up having a crazy destiny like this…"

…

Sorry to end it short. It was just to let you, the readers, know that I'm still alive and still continuing this story. Don't forget to review and notify me if there are any errors. Ja ne!


	5. Garnet to Battle

Wow, it's been a month huh? Thank you Zel for reminding me! Enjoy!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 4: Garnet to Battle

It was the next morning, the day after Aya found out Rei is one of the chosen ones. Aya rubs her eyes after she opens them. She sits up on her bed and looks out the window. It's pouring down rain really hard. Aya sighs and looks down to see her pendant around her neck. "Rei's ice, that means he was Yuki Aisu. I wonder if the others are too…" Aya trails off to realize something big.

Her mind has a flash back of the book. She sees the names Hotaru Hi, Hana Tsuchi, Yuki Aisu, Kai Mizu, Fuyuko Kaze, and Raidon Raikou. "Well," says Aya, continuing to speak to herself. It's five in the morning so her parents should still be asleep. "I know Rei's ice. That leaves five pendants and five of my friends left. Ran…she's either fire or lightning. Then again, she looks better in red so I guess fire. Miyu…she's definitely wind; she's gentle yet tough like the wind. Mami…she would be earth, the stronghold of the group besides fire. Yuuya…he's carefree and peaceful like water. Tatsuki, I guess that leaves him with lightning."

Aya gets off from her bed and gets changed into a white sweatshirt with a black miniskirt. She puts on her white and black 3-inch platform heels before grabbing her indigo umbrella. She walks outside and opens up her umbrella. _It's still dark outside…_

Aya passes by Miyu's house, tempted to see for herself if Miyu is really one of the six warriors.

_**Aya dear, are you forgetting something?**_

_You again?_

"_**Wow, you are so happy to hear from me again," sarcastically says the dark Aya.**_

_What do you want?_

_**Just turn invisible dummy. Miyu's obviously asleep. My darkness power can put you in stealth mode and make you act like a ninja.**_

Aya thinks about it for a while until she agrees. The dark side glows and time stops. Aya' hair turns silver and her eyes turn black. Aya suddenly blends in with the darkness, her feet jumping on to the nearest tree branch, which is 10 feet high. She looks through the window to see Miyu alone in bed. _Yamato must be working during the night now. That means he'll be back soon, I better hurry._

Aya jumps through the window, expecting it to break, but she went right through it. _Another darkness power I'm assuming._

_**Yes, and I'm taking it you have a liking to the dark side.**_

_I never said that._

_**Whatever, you'll realize it soon.**_

Aya ignores her dark side and walks over to Miyu's sleeping figure. Miyu is turned away from Aya so Aya turns Miyu to face her, slowly so Miyu won't wake up. Miyu grabs hold of her pendant, still asleep. Aya slowly unfolds Miyu's hand, getting a glimpse of the pendant before letting go. "Wind…" Aya whispers as she got a glimpse of the pearl pendant.

Aya jumps through the window and lands on the ground smoothly. She turns back to her normal self and unfolds her umbrella, continuing to walk towards central Shibuya. Aya takes a look at her white wristwatch and sees its 5:30am. Not many people are out, only people with jobs are out at this time. Aya spots Yamato, a tired policeman, standing next to Hachiko's statue.

Aya waves hi and Yamato spots her, giving her a warm smile. Aya soon walks away and finds a bench in front of a store called "Le Petit Lolita." She takes a seat, folds the umbrella since it stopped raining, and thinks to herself; _So Miyu's pendant was confirmed. Then I must be right about the others. I was the only one that wasn't there, the day I got my pendant and I'm guessing the day they got their pendants as well. Ran should be wearing a ruby pendant, Mami should have emerald, Yuuya should have aquamarine, and Tatsuki should have yellow topaz._

As Aya was zoned out in her thoughts, a male, same age as Aya, with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes stands behind her. He wraps his hands to cover her eyes, making Aya jump a bit in fright until he said, "Guess who?"

"That voice…is it really you? Kazuki Katase?"

Kazuki removes his hands away from her eyes; Aya turns around and sees him. Kazuki gives her a warm smiles and Aya jumps out of her seat, running to Kazuki and giving him a friendly hug. "Kazuki, you're back. How was London?"

"It was a wonderful experience, although I missed you," responds Kazuki.

Aya nods her head, silently thanking the dark sky for hiding her blush. Kazuki pulls something out of his pocket. It was a garnet pendant with a silver chain. Aya's jaw drop as the pendant shines brightly when the sun reflects on it. "I found it when my parents and I went to Stonehenge."

Aya takes the pendant into her own hands. The pendant glows and time stops; everything falls still including Kazuki.

_**That pendant holds the power of wood. **_

Aya's eyes widen as she stares at the pendant. "What do I do now?" she asks her dark side.

_**Hm…according to the book, you're supposed to assign the pendant to its owner or the pendant can make up a mission for the person who found it, in this case Kazuki.**_

"I'm going to give it to Kazuki, I trust him."  
_**Alright, and you must give him a name to hide his identity when he uses his pendant.**_

"This pendant is wood, right? So, his name should be Haruki Uddo. Wait, I never gave myself a name."

_**For your dark side, it will be Kira Yami. Your light side will be named Akari Hikari.**_

Everyone starts walking down the street as time resumes. Aya takes her eyes off the pendant and looks back at Kazuki. "Kazuki, please follow me."

Kazuki raises a brow, but obeys as he follows Aya to the park's secluded area. Aya holds the pendant by the chain and lets the pendant form circles. She explains to him about the book and the pendants. "So as the fifteenth pendant holder, I choose you to be the holder of the garnet pendant," says Aya, starting to relax about the pendants.

"I see," says Kazuki. He moves his hands to a nearby tree and leans his head towards it, thinking to himself. He backs away from the tree and looks at Aya with a smile on his face. "I'd love to Aya. Especially if it means I get to hang out with you again."

Aya blushes and turns away. Kazuki places his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. "Would you like to go out to eat?" asks Kazuki, with hope-filled eyes.

"Sure," replies Aya.

Kazuki takes the pendant and puts it around his neck. The two make their way to the café.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Meanwhile

It is 6:30am; the sky is turning lighter blue by the minute. A dark figure walks around an abandoned house, giggling to herself. "Let's start making this more interesting…" a soft voice trails off.

The dark figure is hiding under the shadows, until she pulls out a stick with a small crystal ball in the end. "Warui Oni come to thee. Aya and her friend is in need of some training," chants the dark figure as she waves around her wand.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As Aya and Kazuki are heading to the train station, a Warui Oni level one appears to them. Aya gasps with a horrified face while Kazuki asks her, "That's a Warui Oni isn't it?"

Aya nods her head and calls out to her dark side. _What's going on? I didn't call for them!_

_**Someone else can call for them as well.**_

_Who?_

_**The author of the book…that's the name of the witch! Mitsukai Mahou!**_

Aya grabs Kazuki's hand and leads them to a dark alleyway, abandoned and no one in sight. Aya grabs her pendant and closes her eyes. Time stops and Aya is transformed into her dark self. Kazuki's mouth opens wide until the Warui Oni catches up. Dark energy is formed around Aya's hands as they turn into fists. The Warui Oni charges right at Aya. Aya dodges and knees the Warui Oni, then kicks him to the side. Aya punches the fallen Warui Oni and it disappears. Kazuki places a hand on her shoulder and smiles, "Wow Aya, you sure can fight. Maybe hanging out with the super gal can teach you some things."

Aya giggles and pulls Kazuki out of the alleyway. Unknown to the two, they were being watched.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rei clenches his fist as his girlfriend is being slowly whisked away by Kazuki's charm. Rei was just on his way to work until he sees his girlfriend and Kazuki step out of the alleyway. _Aya wouldn't cheat on me. So what's going on?_

Instead of continuing his way to work, Rei calls his boss to inform he's not going to be in today. Rei follows the two as stealthy as possible. Without noticing Rei is following them, Aya shouts out, "Wait Kazuki! If you use your pendant, you have to go by the name Haruki Uddo."

Rei's eyes widen and he goes a few more feet closer to them, still unseen. "But if someone sees me using my power, the name won't matter if I look the same," replies Kazuki.

"If you're under my command, my power of darkness can transform you," answers Aya. "I'll ask Kira if there's any way you can use your powers without being noticed and without me being by you side."

_**Make the boy a charm. It doesn't matter what it looks like, as long as you emit your power of darkness into it.**_

_Okay, and it looks like there were some things missing from the book. Does the same rules apply for the six warriors?_

_**Nope, they transform into what they looked like during the days of the two kings.**_

Aya nods her head, and asks Kazuki, "Hey, do you have a charm that you always carry around?"

Kazuki nods his head and pulls out a charm with the Japanese character for knowledge. "It helps me study," chuckles Kazuki.

Aya takes the charm from his hands and slowly emits some dark energy into it. "There, now you can use your powers without being recognized."

"Thanks Aya," says Kazuki as his puts the charm back into his pocket.

Rei looks at the scene, obviously feeling betrayed. _Aya, you're a pendant user? Not just a normal one, the fifteenth pendant holder… _Rei steps up to them, finally getting noticed by Aya and Kazuki. Aya sees Rei and warmly smiles at him. "Hey Rei."

Rei grabs her hand and drags her away from Kazuki, much to the blonde's annoyance. Kazuki looks at his phone time and shouts to Aya, "Call me later! I'm going home."

Aya nods her head when she looks back. They eventually get to the park and Rei lets go of her hand. "What's wrong Rei?" asks Aya, completely oblivious to why he's acting the way he is.

"You're a pendant holder…" trails off Rei.

Aya's eyes widen and she reaches her hand to grab his arm. Once her fingers make contact with his skin, Rei stands totally still. Aya's fingers completely hold around Rei's arm and she stands centimeters away from his back. Rei turns around and looks down to face her. His eyes show no emotion but he feels betrayed and sorrow. "Why didn't you tell me, Aya?" asks Rei, or more like demands.

Aya starts to shake, trying to hold back tears. The only thing she could whisper out is, "I'm sorry Rei…I tried to the day you questioned me about the book. I don't know why, my voice wouldn't tell you but my heart wanted to."

Aya lets go of Rei's arm and turns around, unable to face him. Rei pulls her into an embrace; his arms around her petit figure. Rei bends down a little to whisper in Aya's ear, "Don't cry, I'm not mad. I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me."

Aya is released from his embrace and she turns around, tears still in her eyelids. "Rei, you're a pendant holder too right?"

"Yuki Aisu, holder of the sapphire ice pendant. You're the fifteenth pendant holder?" asks Rei pointing to her yin-yang pendant.

Aya looks down at it and nods her head. "Kira Yami and Akari Hikari at your service," giggles Aya, with a hint of sadness.

Aya looks at Rei with her big hazel eyes, almost pleading for something. "If you're worried about Kotobuki and the others, don't worry. I won't tell them."

Aya grabs his hands with her own and says, "Thank you Rei."

Rei's lips curl into a slight smile. Aya drops his hands when she remembers it was her fault for two level one Warui Oni attacking Ran. _I was doubtful of Rei's loyalty…_

Rei raises a brow and Aya sighs. She looks up and thinks to herself, "Here I go…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Aya manages to tell Rei the incident between Ran and the Warui Oni, and how it was her fault. Rei nods his head in understanding. "Aya, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, Rei?"

"We're on two different sides," replies Rei. "Your darkness power is against the six warriors and the seventh warrior once we find him...or her."

"I also have the power of light, but she hasn't woken up yet…_**and I don't plan on having her waking up," **_finishes Aya's dark side, making Rei back away a bit.

"Aya?" asks Rei, a bit confused.

Time stops and the dark side of the pendant glows, only Rei and Aya are still moving. Aya is transformed to her silver hair and black eyes, darkness self. Rei's eyes widen as Aya's hands glow; dark energy all around it. Aya sinisterly laughs. "Oh Rei, were you honestly hoping for peace? Do you know how many times you've broken my heart!" shouts out Aya, her darkness consuming her.

Rei steps closer to Aya, reaching for Aya but retreats when she slaps his hand away. Rei winces in pain as the burning sensation in his hand does not cease. Aya's black eyes turn blood red and shouts, "What peace can be made, Rei? We're on two different sides of the playing field…we're enemies!"

Aya throws a dark punch at Rei, but misses by two inches and hits the tree right behind him; breaking into pieces. "Aya!" shouts Rei. "Listen to me, you need to calm down."

Aya throws in another punch to his face, but is caught by Rei's ice hands. His sapphire pendant starts to glow, transforming his chocolate hair into dark blue and his eyes into ice blue. To Aya, he looks even more beautiful. _That was weird…Kotobuki didn't change when her pendant was activated. Oh, that's right. That's not Kotobuki's natural hair color, which means the transformation happened… it just didn't change her hair because they're the exact same thing. _Rei glares ice daggers at Aya, making Aya step back a bit. Rei smirks to himself knowing the other Aya is still there. Rei creates an ice katana using the mid-air to create ice while Aya uses the darkness to create two dark blade tonfas. Two elements clash against each other, Rei holding back a bit to not hurt his girlfriend. Aya was trying to tame her darkness self, but was failing to do so. Aya was clearly going to win the fight.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Again, sorry for the late update. As you can see, Rei knows about Aya's powers and now Kazuki is a part of this crazy destiny. What will happen after the battle? What about the other seven pendants? Review please. ^_^


	6. Plans

Damn I've been gone for a while! Enjoy!

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

Chapter 5: Plans

Aya continues to assault Rei with her dark tonfas. Sweat beads form on Rei's forehead, falling down slowly. _If I continue like this, I could get killed. There's got to be a way to stop her… _Rei's eyes widen with understanding, _That's it!_

Rei places his hands on the ground, the ground transforming into ice and trapping Aya's leg in one place. Rei pushes the ice towards the tree, hitting Aya's back pretty hard as she winces in pain. Rei traps her hands above her head with ice too. Rei walks slowly towards her. Aya watches every step he makes towards her, making her blush. Rei stops walking; his face is only a few centimeters from her face. "Aya…," whispers Rei as he leans in.

Aya's dark side fades away as Rei gets closer and closer to her lips. _**Dammit. Damn you and your love, Aya.**_

Aya's eyes open wide when his lips brushes against hers. Rei notices Aya has turned back to normal and allows the ice to melt away. "Welcome back."

Aya looks away from him, feeling very guilty. "I'm sorry Rei," whispers Aya as her eyes burn with tears. Soon after, she runs away from him.

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

Aya runs to a nearby bench and settles down, allowing her tears to fall. "Why did I do that? Why did I hurt Rei?"

_**Your love for him is a bit too strong. If you want to live, you must sever that bond.**_

_I can't do that!_

_**Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart again. He's just using your love for him against you. He's manipulating you Aya! Open you damn eyes!**_

Aya is speechless, almost believing in the words of her dark side. _But…I don't think he'll do something like that._

_**He knew your weakness was he himself. He will use that against you the next time you battle the six warriors. At this rate, you'll lose to them even before you unlock your final power and weapon.**_

_But I don't want to fight! Why did it have to be me at of all people! _Aya yells at her inner darkness with pure anger and frustration.

_**That's something I cannot answer for you. That's something you must find out on your own. Anyway, you already have one alliance which is the bearer of the garnet pendant. If you find six more pendants, you'll be at an advantage. It will be eight against seven.**_

_So what should I do now?_

_**My suggestion is use Kazuki's money to allow you to travel around the world and find the other pendants.**_

"_Maybe if I get the other pendants, I can team up with them and stop my dark side." _Aya thinks to herself, making sure her dark side won't read her mind.

_**Well?**_

_I'm in._

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

Aya returns home, only to find her parents still asleep. Aya walks into her bedroom and changes into a lavender tee-shirt with a blue-jean miniskirt. She pulls out her cell phone and looks through her contact list, finding Kazuki.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello? Aya is that you?"

"Hey Kazuki, I was just wondering if you want to go out for lunch," blushes Aya as she thinks she basically asked him out on a date.

"Sure, did something happen between you and Rei?" asks Kazuki a bit worried.

"I'll tell you all about it during lunch. Where should we meet up?"

"No worries, I'll come pick you up. You still have two hours so do whatever you please," Kazuki chuckles.

"Fine…" pouts Aya. "Later Kazuki," Aya hangs up the phone.

The wooden floor starts creaking as Aya hears footsteps outside her room. The door opens, revealing her pregnant mother. "Hey Aya honey, up so early?" asks Aya's mom as she yawns.

"Mother, its 10 o'clock," replies Aya with a sweat drop.

"Ah I see, want breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm going to go out in a bit for lunch," Aya waves her hand and walks towards her mom.

"Oh alright honey. By the way, your father and I will be at the hospital for a few hours for my check-up. We'll be back home around 11-ish."

"Okay mother," Aya pats her mom's head and walks downstairs, her mom trailing behind her.

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

_2 hours later…_

A red Corvette parks in front of Aya's house, which is owned by none other than Kazuki. He makes his way to the front door and rings the doorbell. Aya opens the door and sees Kazuki dressed up in a polo red shirt with blue jeans. "You look nice Kazuki," smiles Aya.

"And you look nice as you always do," Kazuki smiles back.

Kazuki holds out his hand to Aya, which she takes, and leads her to his car. "So where are we doing to eat?" asks Aya.

"We're going to Shibuya's own Italian restaurant," replies Kazuki with a smirk.

"Oh my, but it's so expensive Kazuki!" shouts Aya.

"No worries."

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

Kazuki hands the keys to the chauffeur and escorts Aya into the restaurant. Aya gazes at the restaurant's fine interior décor with amazement. They take their seats. Aya's eyes turn black and look Kazuki, allowing her dark side to take over. **We need to talk business Kazuki**.

Kazuki chuckles at Aya's sudden change in mood, "Um…sure, is that you Kira?"

**Mhm. Would you like to join me in finding the other pendants?**

"Sure, but is there some that made you come up with such an idea?"

**It's all that damn Rei's fault! If he hadn't cleverly wooed Aya's heart, we could've won the fight!**

"Wait!" Kazuki shouts, making all the other customers face him. He blushes in embarrassment and waits for them to turn and mind their own business. "He knows you're a pendant holder?"

**Yes, and he is one to followed up those stupid friends of Aya's. **

"I actually agree you with, Kira. Alright, I'm in."

**Excellent, oh and by the way, get closer to Aya. That way, she'll forget about Rei and he will no longer be her weakness.**

"I understand," replies Kazuki with a smirk.

Aya returns to her normal self, having no knowledge of what just happened since she basically fell asleep while Kira was active. "What happened?" asks a confused Aya.

"I'm going to help you look for the pendants," tenderly smiles Kazuki.

"Oh really? Thank you so much Kazuki! I really appreciate this!" shouts Aya in gratitude.

After an hour of eating and talking, Aya and Kazuki head back to the center of Shibuya.

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

"Hey Kazuki, what time is it?" asks Aya as she stares at Hachiko's statue; the memory of Ran always sitting on top of it flooding back into her memory.

"Its 2 o'clock," replies Kazuki after he glanced down at his watch.

"Alright, mother and father should be heading to the appointment right now."

"Oh what for?" asks a curious Kazuki.

"My mother's pregnant, so probably one of the scans again to see how the babies are developing."

"B-babies, a-as in t-t-twins?" stutters Kazuki.

Aya nods her head and Kazuki beams a smile. "Wow congrats Aya! You're going to be a sister."

Aya giggles and replies, "Thank you Kazuki."

Not from afar are six teenagers watching Aya and Kazuki having a good time.

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

"Aya!" shouts out Ran as she marches her way towards Aya. The others follow from behind.

"Ran! Miyu! Everyone!" shouts out Aya as well, with a surprised look.

"What are you here with _him_?" hisses out Ran while pointing at Kazuki.

"No worries Ran, he has changed and is more of a gentleman. He just came back from London," quickly replies Aya as she stands in between Kazuki and Ran.

"Hm…I still don't trust him," whispers Ran. "Anyway, we need to talk to you in private Aya. Can you give us a minute Kazuki?"

Kazuki nods his head and walks away. The whole group stares at Aya after she watches Kazuki's retreating back. "What is it you guys?" asks a confused Aya.

"You shouldn't hang out with him Aya," Miyu comments. "Miyu thinks he's still bad."

"What are you guys talking about, he changed," replies Aya, defending Kazuki.

"Tch, do whatever Aya," hisses Mami. "But don't come crying to us if he does something to hurt you."

The guys remain silent as they allow the girls to do the talking and get some sense into Aya. Before Mami could say more, Aya's cell phone starts ringing. "Please wait a minute guys," as Aya's hand trembles to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Miss Aya Hoshino?" asks a deep voiced man.

"Yes, that's me. What is it?" Aya asks a bit worried.

"This is Officer Takashima, and Miss Hoshino, I have some bad news for you. I would love for you to come to the Shibuya hospital immediately; it's about your parents."

"W-what? What happened to them officer?" asks Aya, her hands shaking and slowly loosing grip of the phone. The others look at her a bit worried, even Rei.

"They got into…an accident. Look ju—" Aya drops the phone, allowing it to disconnect the call. She goes on her knees and sobs silently.

Yuya and Miyu runs to her side and Tatsuki asks, "What's wrong Aya?"

"My parents…they got into an accident…"

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

That's all for now! See ya later!


	7. Life

Sorry for the long wait once again! High school is almost done and summer vacation is almost here! Enjoy!

VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI

Chapter 6: Life

Aya stares into the ground, her world slowly turning into darkness. The words of Officer Takashima echo in her head. "_They got into…an accident." _Why, is all Aya could think of in her head. _Why my parents of all people? What about the twins? Why did they have to suffer this fate too? I hope they're okay…I don't want them to leave me alone…Don't go!_

Ran roughly shakes Aya out of her thoughts and pulls Aya to her feet. "Idiot! Instead of just crying, we should get to the hospital!" Ran shouts out.

Aya stares at Ran. _She's right…_ Aya nods her head. Miyu calls Yamato who brings the police cruiser right away. The three gals, Ran, Miyu, and Aya get inside the police cruiser. Mami, Yuuya, and Tatsuki get inside the Honda family's limo and follows behind the police cruiser. In just five minutes, both vehicles reach the hospital. The group rushes to the patient information desk. Aya shouts out, "Please give me the room numbers for Hiro and Himeko Hoshino!"

The nurse looks up from the computer to see the frantic face of the dark-haired gal. The nurse types in the two names. She responds, "Hiro Hoshino is currently undergoing surgery to remove the glass piece that stabbed him on the chest. Luckily for him, it missed his heart so he'll be fine. Himeko Hoshino is in Room 219, but I'm afraid only you can go inside and your friends wait out here."

Aya nods her head and then asks, "May I ask why?"

The nurse looks at her with pity and then replies, "The doctors are not sure if the twins will make it. Himeko is in a lot of pain right now and she's sleeping so it'll be best if there's really no one to disturb her."

Aya quietly thanks the nurse and runs to the elevators, hitting the button for floor two. As soon as the elevator stops moving, Aya runs out and finds her way into room 219.

VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI

She quietly opens the door, only to see her mother in a plan white room that is filled with yarrows and peonies. Himeko is soundly asleep, unaware of her approaching daughter. Aya hovers over her mother's sleeping figure as tears start to form. Slowly, tears drops touch Himeko's stomach. Aya whispers to herself and the unborn twins, "Please don't go yet. You haven't met your big sister. That's right, your big sister that couldn't wait to teach you about things like life. You two deserve a chance to live…Please don't go…"

Aya starts to cry a bit harder, not realizing that the white part of her pendant is glowing. Time stops as Aya's hair turns from black/blunette to golden blonde and her eyes from hazel to ocean blue. As time resumes, Aya spots a mirror on the opposite side of the room and notices she changed into something other than Kira. "Huh? What…am I?" Aya asks herself.

_Princess Hoshino?_

"Who are you? You don't sound like Kira, especially since you called me princess…"

_Oh! I'm sorry! Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm Akari Hikari. Pleased to meet you Princess Hoshino._

Aya giggles a bit and replies, "Pleased to meet you too Akari, but don't call me Princess Hoshino, Aya's fine."

_Very well Princess Aya._

"…We'll work on that later. Why did I transform into this?"

_You unlocked your light side! (excitedly says Akari) You're concern for someone you've never met, in this case the twins, you showed no selfishness. With that, you were able to wake me up._

"Now that you're here, what should I do?"

_Well, what do you think you should do?_

Aya thinks to herself without Kira or Akari hearing, _I want to help the twins…but how? It's not like I can heal them or if they've passed away, bring them back to life! Wait a minute…_

Aya asks Akari, "First things first, where's Kira?"

_Asleep. When I'm awake, she falls asleep. When she's awake, I'm asleep, but as you grow stronger, the both of us will be awaken at the same time. That lecture will come later though, you're not ready to hear it yet._

"I understand. Another question, does the power of light include healing and reviving abilities?"

_Why of course. You're not strong enough to use the reviving ability since you've just awakened me, but you should have enough healing power to ensure a safe deliverance of the twins and they'll be in healthy conditions._

Aya lets out breathe of relief. "Thank you Akari, that's why I needed to hear." Aya slowly walks over to Himeko and places both hands a top of Himeko's stomach, not touching it but hovering over it.

_Now Aya, all you must do is think about the person or people that you want to heal, concentrate on only him or her or them. A white glow should be coming out of your palms after and that should be enough to heal the twins since they are little._

Aya does exactly what Akari told her to do.

VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI

While Aya was healing the twins, Ran and the others were sitting in the hospital lobby doing various things. Ran, Miyu, and Mami were looking through the latest "Shibuya GALS!" magazine. Tatsuki was playing with his DS with Yamato watching him over his shoulder. Yuuya was texting while the others were doing the various things. Five minutes later, the ice prince walks into the hospital lobby. Everyone looks up from their activity and notices that Rei has arrived. "I got Yuuya's text. Are the Hoshinos' alright?" asks Rei, even though it sounds like he's not concerned at all, he actually is.

Ran replies to him, "Her father's fine, her mother's sleeping, but the twins…might not make it…"

Rei's eyes widen just a tiny bit that goes unnoticed. "What room is Aya in?"

Miyu replies with, "Room 219, but we can't—"

Rei is already walking away from the group and steps into the elevators, watching the expressions of the group, which amuses him.

VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI

Aya is still emitting the white healing energy into her mother's stomach. Sweat beads slowly fall off Aya's face. As she is healing her mother, the door slowly opens, unnoticed by Aya.

VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI

Rei comes inside the room and closes the door quietly, watching a blonde woman, who is in deep concentration, emitting white energy into the stomach of Aya's mother. About two minutes later, the energy stops coming out of the palm of the stranger and wipes of the sweat on her forehead with a handkerchief that has initials engraved. Rei looks at the handkerchief more carefully and notices that it's his handkerchief, the one that has his initials engraved on it.

Rei clears his voice to make Aya realize that he is present in the room.

VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI

Aya turns around, the blonde hair flowing behind her, as ocean blue eyes meet grayish blue ones. "Rei…?"

Rei starts walking closer to Aya until he is a foot away from her. "Aya…is that you?"

"Yes, it is me."

"You look…different."

Aya nods her head and turns back to looking at her mother. She replies, "I transformed into my light side, Akari Hikari."

Rei stands beside Aya and looks down at her mother. "I see, and that white energy?"

Aya replies, "Healing powers. It should be enough to save the twins."

Rei smirks and pets Aya, "Well done, Aya."

Aya turns her head slightly away from both her mother's sleeping figure and Rei, trying to hide the light pink stain on her cheeks. "T-thank you Rei."

"Hn."

They both continue to stare at Himeko and then looks at each other. Rei starts, "We should head home, and it's getting late. Let's let your mother sleep and we'll come back tomorrow morning."

Aya nods her head and gently smiles at Rei. She gives him a quick hug before rushing out of the room. Rei smirks as he follows her.

VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI

Sorry if it's short. I should be able to update in…three weeks! Maybe even before that! Ja ne! ^_^


	8. Around the World

Sorry for the late update! The upcoming basketball tournament really has tired me out and given me barely any time on my laptop followed by summer vacation itself. Well, that's almost over! Enjoy!

VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII

Chapter Seven: Around the World

It was the next morning after the accident. The sky was so clear and blue, filled with white puffy clouds. Today was a great day to go for a walk, which is exactly what Aya chose to do. Visiting hours in the hospital is not until 12PM and its only 10:30AM. Aya makes her way to the Hachiko statue, but stops when she notices a familiar face.

"Kazuki?" calls out Aya.

Kazuki turns around and smiles when he sees Aya. "Hey Aya! Nice day isn't it?"

Aya giggles and nods her head. "I still have an hour and a half to kill before going to the hospital…would you like to walk with me?" asks Aya.

"Sure," replies Kazuki.

The two teenagers walk in front of random shops in Shibuya. Aya stops in front of a puppy shop and ogles over the cuteness one of the puppies is displaying. "Kya! So cute!" shouts Aya.

_**I hate puppies…**_

_Oh be quiet Kira…what do you like anyway?_

_**Revenge, hatred, scissors, dark alleys, s-**_

_I shouldn't have asked…_

Kazuki chuckles and stands by her. He looks at the little husky pup and waves hi to it. The two teenagers reluctantly step away from the shop glass and continue with their walk. Pedestrians nearby comment that they make a cute couple, which both Aya and Kazuki can hear. Aya sighs, wishing that they would say that about her and Rei instead.

Kazuki and Aya make their way to the park, which is surprisingly isolated on this fine day. They sit on the bench and admire nature. There's silence for a good five minutes until Kazuki breaks it. "So Aya, when will we start pendant searching?"

"I don't know Kazuki…it is summer so we do have time, but the problem is where to look," disappointedly says Aya.

"Well, I found mine when I went to Stonehenge."

"So it could be in isolated places around the world…it could be anywhere…" replies Aya with despair.

"Hey don't look so down. We'll find it!" smiles Kazuki, which lightens up Aya's spirits.

"I guess you're right…I'm such a pessimist huh? Just a mole…" says Aya bringing down her spirits once again.

Kazuki sweat drops but then pats her head. "You're no mole, Aya." Kazuki takes a look at his watch. "We still have thirty minutes left. Wanna head to the library so we can pick out key places? It could make the search a bit easier…"

"I would love to," smiles Aya.

Kazuki and Aya make their way to the library and find they pick out books filled with maps and popular tourist locations. "We're not sure if all the pendants will be in popular tourist attractions but we should take the chance. Even if the odds are against us!" optimistically says Kazuki.

"You're right," replies Aya. "Well so far there are eight known pendants, which leave seven. In the book, the six warriors find the seventh warrior because they're the only ones who know where the seventh pendant is. Which leaves six pendants, and if we find all of them, we'll be at an advantage."

"Have you decided which side to take?" asks Kazuki.

"What do you mean?" Aya asks as she is confused.

"If you went with your dark side, you would want to be at an advantage. If you went with your light side, you would rather be at a disadvantage and would rather spend time trying to figure out how to get rid of the pendants."

"But it's not possible to get rid of them. Some of the past generations of pendants holders have tried but failed, and the fifteenth pendant holder have always fallen into the darkness."

"So you're going to follow their same path?"

"I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore Kazuki…" sighs Aya. "To be honest, a part of me wants to have revenge, but at the same time, I think it's wrong and I don't want to hurt my loved ones…" trails off Aya as she sobs quietly.

Kazuki pulls her into a hug and pats her back. "Why did this have to happen to you of all people?" He pulls her back and holds her chin to look at him. "I'll help you get through this Aya. You just have to trust me."

Aya's eyes turn black and her little frown turns into a smirk. "_**Good job Katase.**_"  
Kazuki smirks back, "Thank you…Kira…"

"_**It would be nicer if she fell for you...I have a plan for that later. Anyway, let's get to finding the spots first.**_"

Kira pulls away from Kazuki's grip and stares down at a map North America. "_**Let's try this continent first. You and Aya should mark down the popular tourist attractions and start packing up for the trip.**_"

"There's a slight problem Aya, I mean, Kira. The United States itself has many. Going to all these places could take at least three weeks or a month."

"_**Well then, you better get started. It will be a pain in the ass if you have to look for the pendants when Aya has to go back to college. I doubt she'll leave in the middle of the semester to go look for them. Better find some than none at all.**_"

"Alright Kira, just let Aya wake up so we can start picking out the places. She has to leave in…" Kazuki takes a look at his watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"_**Very well.**_"

Aya's eyes turn from black to hazel and she looks at the map in front of her. "North America first?"

Kazuki nods and then takes a picture of the map with his cell phone. "I'll print out this picture at home so we can start marking the places. Want to meet up for dinner?"

"Sure Kazuki," gently nods Aya.

"Okay, where shall I pick you up?"

Aya thinks to herself and wonders when visiting hours are over. A light bulb shines in her head when she remembers that it ends at seven o'clock. "What time are you picking me up?"

"Eight if that's fine with you?"

"It's perfect! I'm heading to the hospital so I'll have time to get ready by then."

"Sure," smiles Kazuki.

The two teenagers put away the books and exits from the library. They share a hug before heading the opposite directions.

VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII

Aya is walking down the hall in the floor that her mother's room is located in. As she gets closer to the room, she sees a brunette teenager step into the room. The door closes and Aya leans against it to hear what the brunette wants with her mother.

"Hello Hoshino-san, how're you feeling?"

"I'm doing much better! It's good to see you, Rei!" excitedly says Himeko.

Aya's eyes widen as she finds out that it was Rei visiting her mother.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much Hoshino-san. You were just in an accident."

"I'm fine Rei, and the twins are not harmed at all as well! And you should stop worrying about me; it's sort of out of character for you."

Rei nods and then turns his head to the door. "Aya, you can come in now."

Aya sheepishly opens the door and lets out a guilty giggle. "How'd you know I was listening in?"

"I heard footsteps running to this door and then suddenly stop. The fact that I knew it was you is my secret."

Himeko giggles and Aya blushes a bit. She walks over to Rei and her mother and slowly sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad you and the twins are safe, mother."

Himeko motions Aya to come closer to her and then gives her a hug. "I had to keep fighting or my poor baby would be left alone. How's Hiro doing?"

"Father's fine and very lucky. The glass missed his heart by centimeters."

Himeko lets out a deep breath and smiles. "I'm glad. By the way honey, did you eat yet?"

"Well, no not yet. I didn't have breakfast either since I sort of slept in," Aya chuckles sheepishly.

Himeko shakes her head and looks at Rei. "Will you please get her something to eat? I don't want her to get skinnier than she already is," says Himeko with a sigh.

Rei nods his head. "Sure. Aya come with me. We'll go out to eat. Is there anything you want Hoshino-san?"

"I'm having a craving for chocolate ice cream."

"Okay, be back in a few."

Aya waves goodbye to her mother and follows Rei out the door.

VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII

After Aya and Rei's meal at a nearby ramen shop, they make their way back to Himeko's room, with chocolate ice cream of course. Aya hands the chocolate ice cream to her mother. "Here ya go!"

"Aw bless both of you," replies Himeko, teary-eyed and starts licking the ice cream.

"The doctor said I could see father tomorrow."

Himeko nods her head and continues to eat her ice cream. Aya takes a look at her watch, noticing that it's only 2:18PM. "So mother, have you decided what to name the babies yet?"

Himeko shakes her head. "I was going to leave that to you and Rei," replies Himeko as she winks.

Rei's eyes widen and Aya's blush intensifies by the second. "W-why mother?"

"Why not? I have no clue what to name them and neither does Hiro. So we'll leave the job to you two."

Rei's lip move a bit upward to a small smile and Aya looks excited. "What are the genders for the twins?" asks Rei.

"That's a secret," giggles Himeko. "So best if you come up with two boy names and two girls names."

Aya looks at Rei. "Split it even? One boy name and one girl name each?"

Rei smiles and nods his head. "Deal."

"Oh and mother, when's your due date?"

"In a month so…August 11."

"Oh wow, so soon," Rei finishes off.

VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII

4 hours later…

Aya looks at her watch. "Wow, it's already 6:30. I better get home. I have to get ready for dinner."

Rei looks at her. "Going out for dinner?" he asks.

"Yeah, Kazuki invited me."

Rei looks at Himeko. "Well I got to go. Nice seeing you Hoshino-san."

"Thank you Rei," replies Himeko as she smiles at him.

Rei leaves the room. Aya gives her mom a light kiss on the cheek and waves goodbye as she leaves as well. Aya follows Rei and catches up to him. "Why are you going to dinner with Katase?" asks Rei.

"We have some things we need to discuss," Aya states.

Rei stops walking and grabs her petite shoulders to make her look at him. "What things?" Rei asks suspiciously.

Aya blushes from their closeness and she stutters, "N-nothing to be c-concerned about."

Rei raises a brow and lets her go. "Okay, I'll let you go since I trust you."

Aya nods her head. "Well, I'll see you later Rei…"

Rei waves goodbye and they both depart.

VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII

At the dinner…

"Well Aya, I have come to this decision," announces Kazuki.

Aya takes her eyes off her food and looks at him in confusion. "What is it Kazuki?"

"Our first stop, Niagara Falls."

VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII

Hope you enjoyed it! A quick spoiler for the next chapter…Aya will tell Rei that Kazuki is a pendant holder and they're going to Niagara Falls to look for the next pendant. And yes, Rei and the others will assemble and try to get there before Aya and Kazuki does. Well, see you next time!


End file.
